<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Happens to Teases by CursedCursingViking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955764">What Happens to Teases</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedCursingViking/pseuds/CursedCursingViking'>CursedCursingViking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, F/M, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Stockings, thigh highs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedCursingViking/pseuds/CursedCursingViking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom comes home to find his girlfriend wearing her favourite lingerie - what a tease! That raises the question: Does she remember what happens to teases?</p><p>Almost pure smut.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://emilyevanston.tumblr.com/post/166555845259/hi-kate-ummm-i-have-a-thing-for-thigh-highs">Inspired by this headcanon by Avengers Compound(Formerly Emilyevanston)</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Happens to Teases</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>While editing, I decided to change the POV, and while I do believe I got it all changed, I apologise for any rogue grammar.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She was lounging on the couch in her favourite pair of thigh-high stockings, a matching bra and pantie set, and one of Tom’s soft and crisp cotton dress shirts, feeling sexy as hell. There was no other word for it. Oozing of lazy, warm, and sticky energy, like after a whole day spent in bed, while still feeling fresh and ready, like after a morning-shower-turned-to-quickie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretching her arms above her head, she decided to get up and fix herself something cold to drink. While in the kitchen, she heard the front door open and Tom step in. Her ears followed his steps from where he dropped off his bag, all the way through the hall and into the open kitchen. She heard him stop at the doorstep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned around to face him. “Hey, love. How was your day?” she took a slow sip from the cool glass in her right hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just fine,” he assured her and loosened his tie. “Would you mind pouring me one of whatever you’re having?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smirked and turned around to follow his command, picking a glass from one cabinet and a bottle from another. Her footsteps mixed with his as she trekked to the fridge and back again, where Tom met her. She had her back to him, and he put a large hand on her hip, pulling her slightly into him so he could whisper in her ear. “You’re a tease, you know that? In your sweet stockings - it’s like they promise not to cover your pert ass, only for you to then hide it behind an open shirt - <i>my</i> shirt, nonetheless.” His lips were practically touching her skin, and she could only hum pridefully in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, sweetheart,” he moved even closer, and spoke with a stern promise, “do you remember what happens to teases?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, she hummed a low, almost unnoticeable chuckle, before looking up at him with her most innocent eyes. “They get fucked until they can’t walk for a week?” she asked sweetly, with open hopes of his approval, and handed him his drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it was his turn to chuckle in a deep voice, making her unsure of whether or not her guess was correct. He accepted the glass, took a sip, and put it down on the table again, before moving to stand directly behind her. He snaked one arm around her, holding her in place by her chest, and put the other firmly over her hip, and trapping her completely between the counter and his body, and leaning his warm and hardening crotch firmly against her soft and sensitive backside, making her sure she had answered correctly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But not even a second passed before he disabused her of her foolish belief. “Right. But not before they have been spanked so hard they won’t be sitting for a week either.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. But not before they have been spanked so hard they won’t be sitting for a week either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, he took one long step towards the small breakfast table, pulled out one of the straight-backed chairs, and brought it out to the middle of the open space. He had a hand around her upper arm, and once he had sat down, he yanked her over his lap, before she could say any other protest than just a shocked, whispered and pleading “Tom!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom was able to spank lightly, but that didn’t mean he did it often, and now was not one of the rare occasions where he did. He flipped the shirt away from her butt, which was framed ever-so-nicely by the lace of her undies and the top of her socks, and rained down the first smacks - smacks that could tame brats within minutes, and have good girls wailing before they even began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though his palm could easily reach both cheeks at once, he took his time alternating the spanks between left and right, enjoying knowing his fingertips or the heel of his hand would supply a little extra sting, whenever they roguely hit the cheek not currently being addressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush now, darling, you know you brought this upon yourself,” he chastised as she whimpered a bit too loudly for his liking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he found that her skin had been turned a sufficient shade of pink, he let her up on her feet and rose as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She foolishly stepped in close to him, hoping for him to touch her more softly than what he just had, but again, she misjudged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, ah, ah!” He tsked and held up a long finger. “That little spanking will hardly even last until tomorrow,” he said, then went around her to fetch a wooden spoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes went wide as saucers, but Tom ignored her silent plea with a cocky grin, as he bent her over the island counter by her hips, resulting in her feet dangling a bit and trying to reach the floor for balance, only to be a few centimetres too short. Luckily(?) he put one broad hand on her lower back to keep her safely in place, before going to work with the always surprisingly brutal instrument. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrieked as she could practically feel the deeply red splotches form on her already sore bum, but Tom was, as usual, relentless. Only when she stopped squirming and laid limp over the tall counter, he stopped and spoke, almost sounding sorry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This just won’t do,” he complained and brushed the spoon softly over her skin before putting it down and letting her go. “Head upstairs, love,” he said, and she complied, wanting nothing more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upstairs in their bedroom, Tom quickly joined her with a roll of rope in his hand. He made her kneel on the middle of the bed, and tied her wrists to each corner of the headboard, making her lie face-down on the soft sheets. She heard him walk away, open a closet, fetch something, and walk back to her, where he showed her the implement she knew probably a bit too well. The stiff leather strap, snapping deeply like a belt and stinging broadly like a paddle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom guided her hips to make sure she was in the proper position - ass up - and went to take his place, kneeling beside her and holding her still. “I promised you a week, darling,” he said sweetly, a painfully harsh contrast to the brutal swing of his hand, which lead the awful strap down onto her sore, sore skin and flesh, over and over again, until she couldn’t tell the new stings from the old. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was wailing into the pillows beneath her, from the sweet sweet pain, that made her ass and pussy disagree on whether or not wearing the provocative outfit was a good idea. Her poor, red backside screamed no under her lover’s tireless corrective hand, but her wet, slick centre disagreed wholeheartedly, hoping - not very subtlely - the hand would cater to its attention instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Tom stopped. He put down the strap and untied her hands. He flipped her over, and despite the pain of her sore butt touching the soft, cotton sheets, she liked this position, as she was able to see what was going on again - after Tom helped her dry some tears away, that was. He tied her hands to the headboard again, this time letting her face up, and went about a few tasks in the room(putting the strap away, removing his clothes,) while she came to her senses. Once her breathing evened out, he was by her legs, only wearing his boxers, brushing one hand up a stocking-clad thigh, to then pull her panties down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well done,” he praised, as he grabbed the hem of the lacy underwear and removed them. “So well done,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hovered over her for a little while, planting kisses on her chest, her neck, and her face, while letting a hand softly brush over her stomach. When she began kissing and nuzzling him back, he let his hands explore further. Gripping her breasts through her bra, caressing down from her hip to her thigh, and carefully touching her sex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My, my, my…” he murmured when he found her warm and damp from her ‘punishment’. “Do you want me, sweetheart?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Tom, I want you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me,” he whispered as he let two fingers slide down her folds to her entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tom, I want you so bad. I want your big cock in my pussy. I’ve been waiting so patiently all day!” she begged, and Tom seemed satisfied as he pushed his fingers inside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then,” he promised and rubbed his fingers back and forth on her sensitive insides. “As my good girl wishes,” he praised her and let his thumb find her clit, where he moved it in painfully amazing circles. His face stayed by hers, and his free hand found its way under her bra, to stimulate her hardened nipples. She could feel her hormone levels rise, and as he finally took off his boxers, freeing his stiff cock, and slowly pushed himself into her slick centre, she was sure she could have come right then and there. “Whenever you’re ready,” he allowed her - she knew better than to come without permission after all - and only a few thrusts of his hips against hers and his fingers working magic on her clit, she felt her orgasm fall slowly from her exhausted body through moans and praises and infinite ‘yes’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom was grunting slowly as she clenched around him, and as her orgasm died out he pulled away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Tom, come back, please!” she pleaded helplessly from where he had tied her up securely, but he stopped her when he turned around to face her again, this time holding a Hitachi wand in his gorgeous hands, and with a mischievous smirk on his handsome face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling, don’t you remember what happens to teases?” he asked and walked back to her, placing the wand directly on her sex, just below her clit. Without warning, he turned it on, and she kicked her leg up in sweet shock of the high setting, but Tom caught it sternly and held it firmly in place, and he continued to force the incredible vibrations onto her clit. “Say it!” He ordered her, already pushing her towards orgasm number 2.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They! They get s-spanked unt-until,” she tried to stutter out between the waves of vibrations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until what, sweetheart?” he challenged her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until! They can’t s-sitforaweek!” she managed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, that’s right. But we already finished that, didn’t we?” he asked and grabbed a handful of her bruised flesh to remind her. The pain swirled around with the pleasure, trekking around her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. And what happens then?” he kept on asking, and slowly slid his fingers back into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They get, mmm! Fucked, until they can’t walk, for, foraweek!” she said, and right as she finished the broken sentence, he pressed his stupidly long fingers against her g-spot and upped the setting on the wand, sending her into a much easier won orgasm with a scream of endorphins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she came down from the high again, Tom withdrew again, only to find another toy to torment her with. She heard the cap of a lube bottle be opened, then closed, and before she knew it, Tom was spreading her legs further apart and placing the cold, hard tip of a steel butt plug against her tight asshole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax, baby,” he urged, and started pushing. Slowly, but surely, the plug found its place, filling her up from the inside. And then, as if it wasn’t enough, Tom returned with a modestly sized dildo and placed it at her core with the same promise as earlier. “I promised you, you won’t walk for a week, darling. And what dom would I be if I didn’t keep my promises?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words were the last coherent sentence she experienced before coming back down from another high, many minutes later, feeling much more sore than before. “Please, Tom, no more toys,” she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get to decide that, little girl,” he warned. “You use your safewords if you want something to stop, and otherwise, you put your trust in me, agreed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Tom,” she answered quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl. But for that little insolence, I think I will keep you gagged for this next round,” he mused, and fitted a tight latex gag in her naughty mouth, before giving her a beautiful little scarf to hold in her hand - Dropping it would mean the same as a verbally uttered safeword. He then tied her legs apart with a spreader bar, and she watched with big eyes how he brought the Hitachi to her sex again. How long he edged her for, she didn’t remember, but in the grand scheme of things, it didn’t matter. She eventually found her legs untied again and the gag removed, after getting that hard-earned orgasm number 4, and after gathering her mind again a bit, Tom was on her again, this time pushing away her bra and swirling his tongue around her nipples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like hours until Tom finally decided they were finished, and he spilt his load inside her (Thank god for birth control). She could barely talk, never mind walk, as Tom untied her and carried her, half asleep already, to the bathtub in the en suite. He sat behind her, washing her gently, and let her lean on his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re probably right,” she said, “I won’t be sitting or walking for a good week,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to stay in bed, then,” he hugged her tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slipped from his grasp and went to straddle him, square-on, putting her hands around his neck and whispering with teasing sarcasm in his ear, “Too fucking bad,”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>